


Neck Kisses & Coffee. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, POV Hinata Hajime, POV Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Nagito and Hajime at work, things escalate but not too much.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Neck Kisses & Coffee. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> If we know each other please click off.

\- Nagito's POV -

I watched as the maroon liquid swirled around, the occasional flash of pale cream. I slid my hands around the handle, lifting the cup up to meet my lips. I exhaled softly, my breath retaliating from the coffee.

"Are you done staring at your drink like a creep?" An unrecognizable voice stated. I peered my head up, my eyes locking with familiar lime ones. I sighed fondly and ignored the slight insult, "Good morning to you too, Hajime." 

He and I were actually quite good friends, our frequent banter came off as enemy material to others but we were just really good buddies.

"...Sorry, good morning." He giggled awkwardly, taking note of how somewhat aggressive he was being. I dismissed his behavior and began a light-hearted conversation, my eyes lidded.

"I heard you got a raise? How the hell did you convince them?" Hajime questioned with clear envy, jokingly obviously. The conversation's atmosphere was increasing in comfort and we were getting closer by the second. Physically and emotionally.

Our fellow co-worker, Hiyoko Saionji, burst through the door dragging Mahiru Koizumi behind her. "Hey pigs!" She childishly giggled. Mahiru just sighed, already being used to this. "Morning Saionji, morning Koizumi." I greeted and Hajime just nodded at them, acknowledging their presence. 

Hiyoko plopped herself next to me, I was sat on a desk with Hajime opposite me; standing. Mahiru awkwardly stood beside the little ball of sunshine, "How are you guys?" The redhead asked, clearing any tension. 

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" Hinata replied before me, I let him go right ahead. I never bothered mentioning how I was doing. Conversation stood tall with a few witty comments from Saionji. They eventually left me and Hajime alone, saying they had to do something.

I switched my attention back onto the male in front of me, lunch break was going to be over in around twenty minutes. I closed my eyes for a bit, my head resting on my palm and slight unconsciousness creeping up. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on the desk." My eyes shot open at the male's voice, sighing inaudibly I replied sloppily: "Where can I sleep then...?" Hajime thought for a moment, his arms opening shortly after and his hands making grabby motions. I hummed tiredly as he sat down on his chair, adjusting the setting so he could lean back onto it as I settled on top of him and lay down. 

(They're in a half spoon position except Nagito is fully on Hajime.)  
\- Hajime's POV -

I crept my hand up Nagito's back, setting it into his fluffy, flowy hair. My fingers massaged his scalp and occasionally ran out of his pale locks. I could hear his content breathing and noticed his frequent nuzzling into my shoulder.

The room was almost empty apart from a few sitting around, either having their lunch inside or just swiping on their phones. I had already eaten my lunch at the beginning of our free period, I hated leaving it for later as the thought of running out of time to take the final bites made me cringe.

I suddenly felt Nagito's breath on my neck, it felt tingly but gave me serotonin. I had a sudden hype of happiness and caressed the male's hair like it was a small kitten. Petting it softly and sometimes ruffling it. 

I rested my chin on top of his head, one of my hands being safely tangled in his hair and my other hand being rested in between his waist and his back. My eyes half-lidded, just about keeping watch of the different co-workers slipping past us and some just glancing in awe.

I gazed towards Komaeda's face, seeing his eyes softly set shut. I nibbled down on my bottom lip, contemplating my next move; I planted a decently passionate yet soft peck around his hairline. My cheeks dusted with a peachy pigment at my actions, making me nuzzle my head into Nagito's hair.

\- Nagito's POV -

I had no idea how to tell Hajime that I was awake for all of that, I didn't want to make it awkward as I did think it was very comforting. I decided to take things a step further and plant a kiss on his neck, where I had my head rested. I began trailing little pecks and kisses along his neck and across his collarbone, keeping it wholesome and nothing steamy.

I propped myself up so I was now practically sitting and glanced at Hajime's now extremely crimson expression. His lips parted a few times in an attempt to even try and stutter something out, he gave up which just left me chuckling.

I dipped back down, my fingers resting on Hinata's jawline, hoisting it a tiny bit upwards before positioning another peck on the corner of his lips, hovering back upwards and just watching the male's expression turn more and more flustered.

I noticed the room was a little bit too silent. Whipping my head around, I spotted Kazuichi Souda, my co-worker. His mouth was gaped open, pure shock formed. "Hi." I greeted to which he just averted his eyes and got caught up in hysterical laughter.

I rolled my eyes playfully, setting my attention back onto Hinata who had slightly calmed down from his high. He quickly sat up and dragged me further up his lap, setting a quick peck on my forehead as he had earlier and gazing away, his hand shielding the bottom section of his face.

I stood up, standing tall and taking note of the lunch break coming to an end. Workers fled through the doors, some caught up in conversation or just walking silently. Before the pink-haired witness could slip away, I made a promise to him not to tell anyone YET. We made a deal and he was free to go.

"You told him not to tell anyone.... yet...?" A soft voice suddenly quizzed. I replied in an equally as soft tone, flicking through the documents on my desk as I did so. "Don't worry about it, I'll text you." I exhaled as Hajime nodded; a bit skeptical. 

I never mentioned to him that I had already finished all of my work documents, so I spent the next work period writing out a plan for how to ask Hajime on a date through text or on a phone call.


End file.
